


Peter Parker and Romance 101

by Mr_writer_38



Series: Peter Parker and Romance 101 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Michelle Jones, Adult Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_writer_38/pseuds/Mr_writer_38
Summary: Peter Parker aka the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man who just turned 19 and on his way to the Euro Trip. He planed everything from Day one. But whichever or whoever plans ever go right that happens in Peter's story too, Peter's Messed up moments with the girl he like none other than MJ and the new girl in the class Gwen Stacy. Just Peter and his friends memorable Euro Trip.I don't own any characters or anything related to it. This is just a work of Fanfiction
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Peter Parker and Romance 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142447
Kudos: 3





	Peter Parker and Romance 101

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in this story are 18+ and this is a love Triangle story reveling around Peter, MJ, and Gwen Stacy. Ned and Betty also might have a chapter too.

Phone rings as Peter's hands went to snooze it once again. A sudden thought came to his mind. Why did my phone buzzing so much time "OH MY GOD" he thought to himself as he got up and ran towards the bathroom. Why? Well because he needs to be at school by 8 to be at the bus that leaves to the airport. He picks the 11th call of Ned "am on my way don't let the bus get going without me" he screamed as Ned only hears a loud wind sound. Well can't blame him as Peter's been swinging his way to the school. He dropped at the back door changed into his regular clothes "sorry am late" 

"PETER!! WHAT HAPPENED?? Why are you so late", Mr.Harringtone asked 

"Huh..Shower problems", Peter let out a awkward smile with his answer

Mj watched all this as she stood behind Harringtone. The bus came aa Mr.Harringtone's attention turned towards that. Ned came running to Peter "Dude what happened why didn't you pick my calls, Mj was looking for you the whole time" 

"Dude i overslept…wait did you say Mj was looking for me" 

"Yeah, she was like…" 

Mj interrupts them "wassup weirdos, make sure to get the VPN in your mobiles" she said and smiled a bit looking at Peter as she moves towards the bus. 

"VPN for what?, Peter ask being confused while both Ned and Peter get on the bus. 

"Hey there Peter" , Brad said with a smile on his face that damn charming evil smile. 

"Sorry what was your name again" , Peter have many qualities but remembering names isn't one.

"Brad, Brad Davis" he offered a handshake and slide on to one of the seats 

Peter looked back at him "Did you know brad was coming?" 

"It's all weird i mean one day he's a small kid and we blip back and he's all ripped and everyone's after him" , Ned replied 

"Not everyone is after him" 

"Trust me everyone is after him" 

Both Peter and Ned sat down on the last seat on the bus while Mj sat infront of theirs. Peter's phone buzzed as he took it and looked back at Ned with a confuses look on his face cos he got a text from Ned saying "Crack a joke" 

"Why i nees to crack a joke to tou" he whispers 

"Dude!, not to me, to Mj" 

"For what?" 

"Just do it" 

Peter thought about that for a moment and got something in his mind. "……Mj" he called her as she turnes towards him "wassup". He got all of his confidence to tell a joke but 

"Hey Peter……" Flash shouted while getting down from his car. "Have you even looked these types of car, this one is quite expensive even for the rich neighborhood" he laughed after saying that 

"What's his problem" Ned asked all confused why he's even bragging about his wealth all the time that too targeting Peter. 

In the meantime Peter forget to crack the joke and Mj put on her headphones. He looked back at Ned with a bit of disappointment. 

"Not a great start for the trip" , Ned said 

Peter just nodded, the bus reaches the airport in short time and all the students got their bags from the bus. Mr.Harringtone took his phone and looked at something "oh no" he ran to make a quick call. 

"What happened, are we late or something?" Peter questioned seeing his actions 

"Nah, maybe he forget something, get your bags safe losers there might be many thieves around here" Mj said and moved on with her luggage 

"Dude has she ever said anything positive" Ned asked Peter after Mj's comments.

Mr.Harringtone walked back to them "we left a student" the whole crowd went "WHAT?" and murmuring to themself about who they left behind and how they didn't noticed it till reaching the airport. 

Peter looked around as he don't know who they left behind. For him it looks like all of them boarded the bus. 

"But luckily she reached back to us and in-fact there she is" as Harringtone waved his hands behind the crowd. 

Peter turned back to see who she is, a blonde haired girl in a ahort haircut with a pretty smile on her face. She wore a black shirt along with a matching blue skirt and a grey overcoat. 

Flash Thompson left mesmerized by her beauty but Peter doesn't react much and most importantly he doesn't even know who she is

"Who is she", Peter asked Ned 

"That is Gwen, Gwen Stacy", Mj replied to Peter.


End file.
